Lost Boy
by Churros 'n' Waffles x3
Summary: An AU story of child America. When the boy (America) is sent off to the city by Mr. Arthur, the boy's father, to live with Mr. Arthur's relatives he bumps into a tall man, who seemed average but fearsome in his journey to the relatives. The man triggered just a tiny of his memories. Rated T for upcoming ideas and cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Your Name is Alfred

**Once upon a time… there was a person named Waffles. Despite it's name, it is not merely food.**

**IT IS A HELL OF A FOOD-/shot.**  
><strong>After months of not being productive at all, hibernating in the cold, winter of 2014… Waffles had come to snap.<strong>  
><strong>The season has come.<strong>  
><strong>ALLERGIES SEASON!<strong>  
><strong>No, it isn't<strong>  
><strong>IT'S CALLED… THE SEASON OF GETTING-MY-BUTT-OFF-MY-CHAIR-AND-WRITE-CRAPPY-STORIES-FOR-ONCE.<strong>  
><strong>Thus, this is what motivated Waffles to write stories! The feeling of being lazy, unproductive, has awakened Waffles…. Enough of my chit-chat.<strong>  
><strong>TITLE SAYS IT ALL.<strong>  
><strong>SUMMARY SAYS IT ALL.<strong>  
><strong>ENJOY GETTING BRAIN CANCER! :d<strong>  
><span><strong>We do not own Hetalia.<br>**

* * *

><p>When I first came to the city,<br>it was such a sight.  
>I never knew.<br>I never knew that there was such place in the world like this.  
>Loud noises, banging into my ears.<br>Cars and music,  
>everywhere.<br>Far different in where I came from.  
>I only saw<br>green seas there.

Realizing what I came here for, I reached into my coat pocket, revealing a small folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read what was written on the paper in my head, over and over while walking around, until I bumped into a slender, tall man who was pale. He smiled, patted my head and walked past me. "Be more careful." he said.

I stood there petrified like a statue and dropped the piece of paper, replaying the scene in my head, replaying the scene when the man smiled a fearsome, yet warm, kind smile. He looked familiar- too familiar. I wonder where I've seen him. I wonder why I was afraid of him, when he looked like an average, normal man.

I slapped my face softly a couple of times, realizing my duty. I reached down for the piece of paper, surpassing the resistance of my numb, trembling hands. I read the paper again, refreshing my memory and walked down the street, looking around the tall houses. I compared the houses here and from home, the houses where I came from, were much more smaller.

When I finally faced the tall house with the sign, '13', I looked at my piece of paper to make sure. "Yup, I'm at the right building." I sighed in relief that I didn't have to drag my tired feet. Before I rang the bell, I crossed my fingers, hoping that I wasn't greeted by a terrifying person like that man from before. I took a step towards the door and rang the bell with my heart beating. What if they don't like me? What if I'm at the wrong house? Thoughts flooded my mind. After a moment, I heard loud footsteps and gulped.

"Oh, yes! Please wait!" a voice came from the house. A woman's. I sighed in relief, it wasn't a scary person. The woman hurriedly opened the door, and looked around, not looking down where I was. "A prank?" she asked herself.

"Uhm.." I murmured, getting attention from the woman. The woman looked down. "Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there." she apologized. She bent down to match her height with mine. "Are you the boy that sent to join our family?" asked the woman.

I nodded in response. "Alright." she said. "Come on in." The woman guided me into the heart-warming house. "Take a seat." she said, and I obediently did so, sitting near the coffee table while she went into the kitchen. When she came back to where I was, she came back with a mug of a brown liquid. She placed it on the table near me, "Here, drink this, it'll warm you up. Be careful though, it's hot!" she smiled.

I took the mug and wrapped my hands around it, warming my hands. I took a sip and remembered this taste. Chocolate. I haven't had hot chocolate for a long time. While I was enjoying my drink the woman asked, "What's your name?" and I placed down my mug.

I thought for a moment, "Don't have one." I concluded.

"Then, what did call you?"

"He called me Boy. Just Boy."

"Boy? As in male?"

I nodded.

"What an unusual name to call someone!" she giggled as I stared with a blank face. The woman's face brightened up more. "How about I give you a name?" suggested the woman.

I nodded in response,

"Hmm… how about Michael? No… that doesn't fit you. Gabe? Kevin? Joshua?" The woman stopped listing names and thought for a moment. Then, her lightbulb went on. "How about Alfred?"

I nodded, I didn't care what she would name me, anything is fine.

The woman smiled, "Then, your name is Alfred!"


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**A/N: On the past chapter, I realized how much I rushed through it… and how some words were taken out, such as ""Then, what did call you?"". You probably see a typo, there was a subject there and that was "Mr. Arthur". Apparently, hates the word, " ". ;_;. I apologize for the misunderstandings. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE UPDATE. I got sooo lazy!**

* * *

><p>The woman and I<p>

talked about many different things.  
>Though, in the conversation, I mostly nodded.<br>We talked about myself,  
>what I liked,<p>

what I love to do,

where I came from.

We talked about the green ocean in where I lived.

I told her about the animals.

I also told her about Mr. Arthur,

my father.

The woman also talked about herself

and the people in the house.  
>She said that she is the mother of the house,<br>and that I can call her mom if I'd like,  
>so I did,<br>to please her.

She said that there are three more people in this family.  
>The father, son, and daughter.<p>

When the clock struck seven forty-seven, a sudden bell rang. "Mom" stood up and skittered to the door and three unfamiliar faces came in. They came. The family. I panicked. I didn't know how to greet them. This isn't the same with Arthur- I can't scream or yell like I did before, these are different people. Not knowing what to do, I just sat there in silence and I decided I'll speak when they ask me a question or so. The family came in the room where I was and the coffee table and made eye contact. "Hello." I greeted.

The father smiled and greeted himself after Mom whispered something to him. The father said to the two children, "From this day on, Alfred is your brother and is part of our family." The two silently nodded. The boy bowed and the girl just smiled a friendly smile. The boy had purple eyes and yellow hair while the girl has a bit of a tan with brown eyes and long hair. They surelly don't seem related.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bedtime Conference

"Mom" and "Dad" dismissed us for bedtime early because they thought I must've been tired from traveling. Knowing a kid's thing and also to guide me, the two tagged along with me. They smiled at me when I turned my head back, facing them. Apparently the children share a room together. The room was already set up for me also, a third bed. The boy turned on the light while the girl sat down on her bed and I followed suit and the boy also sat down.

"So, Alfred!" the girl started off, breaking the silence "You are new in this city, right?". I nodded  
>"I'm not used to cities in general."<p>

The girl's face changed to a face that seemed to have an idea. "Oh right, you don't know us yet." I nodded again. "Well! The name's Michelle. And that quiet guy right there is Matthew." she said, pointing at the boy. Matthew sighed, "Don't call me quiet.." he said, looking away, making Michelle chuckle and me smile.

Michelle focused back at me, "When's your birthday?"

"Fourth of July." I said.

"Ooh, Cancer!" she shouted.

"C.. Cancer? As in disease?" I asked, bewildered.

The two giggled, especially Michelle while I just sat there, confused.

"No, no, no. She meant as in the horoscope signs, you know, zodiacs?" Matthew corrected.

"Hairy.. skippy?" I said out randomly and Michelle bursted out laughing.

"Horoscope!" Michelle said, giggling, "Ho. Ro. Scope!"

"Whatever that is- What is, uhm, a horo… scoop?" I asked.

"Horoscope." Matthew once again corrected. "Have you seen the stars where you lived before?  
>Since you lived in a rural area you should've been able to see them clearly."<p>

I nodded a lot, "Yeah, yeah! There were a lot of stars! I think I saw something like a disc flying once…"

"A. Disc?! Like an UFO?" Michelle asked loudly. I shrugged. "If it was, I would make friends with an alien… maybe his name would be something like  
>Tony." I blurted out, smiling. The idea came out of no where.<p>

"Tony? Why not something awesome like… Robert or even Bob." Matthew asked.

"Says the one who named his stuffed bear, 'Kumajiro'." Michelle looked at Matthew.

"Kumajiro isn't a weird name at all! The first part means 'bear' in Japanese!" defended Matthew.

"Why Japanese though…?" Michelle asked with a 'Why..' face. Matthew shrugged. "Why not?" Michelle also shrugged.

A knock came from the door and Mom opened the door slightly, putting her hand in the room. "Get ready for bed~.." she said like a ghost, ready to haunt someone. Michelle giggled and Matthew smiled while I just hid myself in the blanket. Mom laughed, "Good night!" she said, turning off the lights.

_I'm glad I came, but I miss Arthur._


End file.
